First World Bank
Overview First World Bank is a heist map that gives decent money and takes a medium amount of time. There are always 12-14 bags of money in the main vault, and 50 bags of gold in the Overdrill vault. Walkthroughs Overdrill Main article: Overdrill In Overdrill you need to be in Deathwish or Overkill difficulty and you need to access a secret vault by finding and activating the power of all the hats on the map which will allow you to drill the secret vault. 50 gold bars are located in the vault. Do not go for Overdrill unless you have well over an hour to play. Stealth In preplanning, only the body bag asset will help during a stealth run. Having the skill "Chameleon" can help as it allows you to spot guards and cameras in casing mode. Spot all guards on the upper floor. # Go upstairs and walk to the second-to-last room and find the manager. Move him from his desk, especially if there is a camera watching. Move him into the escape door (the dark room) and into a corner. Put on your mask and hostage or kill him, and obtain his keycard. # Leave the room and sprint over to the wall on the opposite side with the keycard holder, avoiding civilians and guards. Insert the keycard, enter the room, and grab the drill and a thermite. # Leave the room and find the three power boxes scattered around on the upper floor ONLY. Pick the locks to them and cut the power. # Jump down from the top floor into the computer room below. Hack the labeled computer and find a good spot for cover. # When the hacking is complete, you will gain the access code into the vault. Move to the keypad near the barred gates, and enter the code. The door will open to the vault. (Note: You don't need to use your keyboard to enter the code) # Quickly run up into the vault up the stairs. If there is a guard watching the entrance, kill and bag him and throw the bag upstairs into the left room into a corner where it can be hidden. Hostage or kill the second manager and take his keycard, and insert it into the second keycard slot. The vault door will open. # Bag all the cash. Open any safes or deposit boxes optionally, and throw the bags into the vent on the left of the vault. # Leave the vault area back into the computer room. Go right into the staircase and avoid the camera if one is their watching the staircase. Sprint along the walls into the room where the first manager is being held hostage in the corner. Enter the dark room, and earn your payday. Loud For loud, you have a limited amount of time before the first responders come, and you will need to wait at certain spots. # First go upstairs and find the man with a suit and red tie, hostage him, and take the keycard. You then have to insert the keycard at the marked location and inside there will be a drill which doesn't take up your bag space, and two cans of thermite. You can only hold one thermite at a time, so taking a heist partner is ideal, as the walk from the vault room back to the thermite room will not only be dangerous, but it will also take time. # You will need to set up the drill for the gate to the vault room which is to the room to the left of the room you entered in. # After the drill is done, go to the back of the vault room up the stairs, and there will be two translucent red sticks. Whoever has thermite has to interact with those to place them down. You will need to wait a good bit of time for the thermite to melt through. # When the thermite is done you will know because the vault door will be open and there will be a hole in the floor. Go in the vault and bag all the money. # Throw the bags of money into the vent which is next to the stairs and they will be teleported onto your van. # After you got all the money into the vent get to your getaway vehicle. It will be in the leftmost room in the hallway upstairs. Enjoy your money and XP! Simplified Steps Stealth # Move into the bank. # Get the keycard from the manager. # Insert the keycard into the keycard reader. # Turn off the breakers. # Hack the computer. # Enter the code. # Get the keycard from the civilian watching the vault cameras. # Insert the keycard into the reader # Secure the loot. Loud # Enter the bank. # Get the keycard from the manager # Open the utility door. # Get the drill and thermite sticks. # Drill the door. # Set the thermite. # Secure the loot. Badges There are two badges available for this heist. Flawless Complete World Bank on stealth without using a single body bag Overdrill Successfully consume time (see Overdrill) Trivia * If alerted, the manager can run away, and the heist will fail, since there is no other (accessible) keycard. * The money bags can be thrown into the vent, not directly into the escape area. * Thermite sticks will hurt you. * Cops do not interact with the overdrill drill, nor will the drill break down. * There are 50 bags of gold in the overdrill vault, worth a whopping 10 million dollars. * The overdrill drill takes 30 minutes to drill (Skills not included) Category:Heists